


one-way ticket to hawaii

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Softness, i guess?, i tried sth again i guess, lost in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: “Tomorrow”, he whispers to himself while he buys the same groceries as always, the word tasting like a bitter promise on his tongue.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	one-way ticket to hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> you all remember ‘toffee’ & ‘wildflower garden shop’? I wanted to write sth like that again and I chose Dan this time as the protagonist bc I think there’s way more to him than just his sunny smile 
> 
> it turned out way more personal than I intended it to be but I’m very curious what you’ll think 
> 
> oh and Kai bro thank you so much for helping me figure out the text message coding stuff you are the best x
> 
> stay safe guys and take care 💛

**i.**

Perth is nice, really. A good city. 

Dan doesn’t want to say he’s biased but to him, it’s the most beautiful city in Australia - he has the ocean, the sun and he loves his country.

To be fair though, he also hasn’t been really somewhere else to actually draw a comparison but he shouldn’t complain. 

He has a job that pays the bills, a small flat that is more than enough for him and a good relationship with his parents. 

And yet he still always feels like something is missing. Like he’s running out of time. 

Feels like he’s stuck in a rut like he’s missing out on something. 

His life has been quite linear up until this point: school, university, graduation and now he works in a marketing agency in Perth. Not his dream job, definitely not what Mini-Dan would have wanted to do but it’s a job. 

And he lost his dreams somewhere during university anyway, knowing there’s no use in keeping them. He’d only get disappointed anyway. 

Saving the world, travelling the world- that are the dreams of a child. Of a naive child who does not know yet the cold, hard truth. Who can still keep on dreaming. Who has not really been confronted with taxes and paying rent and reality in general. 

He studied Marketing Management not because he wanted to do that but because he knew it would be a degree where he certainly gets a job later. And marketing had sounded interesting enough to compromise. 

Turns out Marketing Management is incredibly boring and Dan regretted picking it after two weeks already. But his mother didn’t raise a quitter so he pulled through while envying the English students who were able to go abroad for a year and the History students who learned so much more about the world. 

He was right though: he did get a job which is most likely also thanks to his cheerful personality. 

Daniel has always been a happy person, carefree and easy-going, good with people and that was exactly what his new boss had been looking for. 

Someone who would lift the spirit in the team, who didn’t complain and who could charm their clients. 

He’s 31 and sometimes catches himself thinking if this is really everything life has to offer. Getting up, going to a job he doesn’t love, going out with friends in the evenings or on the weekend. 

Maybe date a bit, have a One Night Stand. 

A relationship that lasts for a few months before they both realise they want different things from each other and life and separate again. 

Spending his holidays for a week in Sydney or Melbourne or somewhere at the coast. A trip to the farm of one of his friends. 

He tried settling with that, really. He shouldn’t be greedy, he already has more than most people in the world and he knows he’s privileged.

But that doesn’t mean that he isn’t feeling like he is missing something. Feeling like he misses out on what the world has to offer. 

Feeling a strange longing inside of him every time he’s at the airport and sees flights go to Dubai, Boston, London and Bangkok. The lump in his throat every time he takes his own flight, ignoring the queues at the gates to the other flights. 

He catches himself skipping through the Instagram profiles of travel influencers more and more often. Has that longing inside of him every time he watches them climb a mountain to watch the sunrise. 

Every time he sees the beach from a faraway country and when he looks up he’s alone in his dark flat. 

Yes, he has an ocean in Perth. And yeah, he has a lot of sun here and lives in a country where so many people from Europe come to ‘find themselves’. Except that Dan has been living here for 31 years now and he still has no idea who he is or what he wants from life. 

He sighs, closing the app before focusing back on his work - he still has the whole afternoon ahead of him with boring meetings and some phone calls to clients. 

But he shouldn’t complain and he flashes Michael, his co-worker, a broad smile when he passes his desk, hiding his feelings like always. There’s no use in sulking. 

“You’re up for a beer later, mate?”, Michael asks and Dan nods - he doesn’t even have to ask where they’re going. It’s always the same bar with always the same people. 

He gives Michael another bright smile when his colleague heads of, only dropping it when he’s alone again and he sighs deeply. 

He copes pretty well most of the time - it’s the moments where he’s alone and not busy when his mind starts wandering. When he has time to think, alone in the dark of his flat. 

On his morning commute to work. Lunch breaks, walks among the beach or runs in the park, hell even on the fucking loo. 

He functions during the day, manages to get his stuff done, always with a smile but it’s when he’s alone that the thoughts creep back into his head. 

A small voice whispering ‘What if’, promising him a better life somewhere else. He has a hard time believing it but at the same time he wants to believe it so badly. 

And he doesn’t even know what he wants. Sometimes he’s happy living in a cottage in the English countryside, taking care of his garden and having small talk with the neighbours while owning a coffee shop.

Sometimes he wants to experience every adventure LA has to offer, dive head-first into every concert, every exhibition and every surfing lesson he can get.

Sometimes he wants to have a stable job in Tokyo, explore the city and learn a new language and culture while making so many new friends. 

And sometimes he just really wants that fucking cheesy American movie life, wants a house with a white picket fence, wants to celebrate Halloween and go to the football game in town before having a BBQ with his neighbours. 

He knows reality isn’t like that. Knows that each country has their own problems, is not just living on their stereotypes and that going away isn’t solving his problems. But dreaming is all he can do to somehow soothe the pain. 

Dan forbids his mind from wandering any further and forces himself to smile when another colleague of his passes him, dropping some more tasks for him. 

Dan might be the embodiment of the sun but even the sun needs the rain to live.

**ii.**

Dan’s day always starts the same. His alarm goes at 6.30 am and he stays in bed for another half an hour, scrolling through his phone before he drags himself up, getting a quick shower and making himself some coffee. 

It’s not any different today and Dan sighs when he gets up, a glance outside showing him that it’s going to be another sunny day. He makes himself the same bowl of cereals like every day before answering a message from his Mum, promising to visit them on the weekend. 

He hums along to a song on the radio while waiting for his coffee, absentmindedly realising that he needs to go grocery shopping after work and he sighs when his eyes fall on the dirty dishes in the sink. 

He should really clean up later. 

His coffee tastes like always and he makes himself a bowl of cereal before sinking on his kitchen chair, texting Michael back, confirming that he’s up for their fishing trip on the weekend. 

Dan has never been a very spontaneous person. His friends might think that he is because he’s always up for a spontaneous beer with them or for going out but that are minor things. 

When it’s about big, life-changing decisions, Dan is scared. Scared to do the wrong thing and disappoint his parents.

And there’s the small detail that he still doesn’t know what exactly he wants from life. Stability? A partner? Love?

Happiness. 

It sounds so simple and he knows he should just forget about it. He’s okay, he’s living every day, breathing, lives in an exciting city, has good friends. 

Has his own flat and a job that pays the bills. 

He should stop dreaming. 

But he knows this is not the life he has wanted for himself - it’s the life his parents have always wanted for him. And well, as long as they’re happy he’ll have to cope. Somehow. 

But he always did and he guesses only a few people reach eternal happiness anyway. 

He finishes his cereal, carefully balancing the bowl on top of the other plates in the sink before downing his coffee and grabbing his keys and wallet. 

He smiles bitterly when he leaves his flat and the cold air hits him, the scent reminding him of so many autumns ago when Term 2 started again at school. 

When the leaves turned orange and yellow, crunchy below his feet and the mornings got colder. His parents taking him for hikes and his world had been alright. 

He misses that time and Dan takes a deep breath, a lump forming in his throat. 

Everyone has these two or three years in their life in which in hindsight everything had been good. You’ve been happy, you did not feel lost for once and did exactly what you wanted to do in life. 

‘The best years of your life.’

Dan knows it’s the melancholia speaking - but by God, he’d give everything to leave his current life behind and start new. 

Start new in a country somewhere at the other end of the world, with no strings attached except a phone call home from time to time. Where no one knows him. To start over, to reinvent himself. To be the person he always wanted to be. 

He doesn’t know what exactly he’s looking for - a home, a challenge, an adventure - but he has the feeling he’ll know when he sees it. 

Will know when he’s drinking a coffee early in the morning on the beach in Los Angeles when the air’s still fresh and the day ahead of him. 

Will know when he’s in London, walking through the city among the tourists and looks at all the sights with bright eyes like a child. 

He has no idea what his heart is longing for but it’s eating him alive, every single day he’s stuck in this rut.

His way to work is like always, he takes the tube, squeezing between a businessman who keeps talking loudly into his phone and a woman with a child, careful not to step on someone’s toes and he puts his headphones in, drowning out the noise around him. 

He gets himself a coffee at his usual coffee shop, giving the barista a quick smile before heading into the tall glass building in downtown Perth where his work is located. 

Some people might find comfort in a routine and Dan does too to a certain extent but at this point, it’s slowly killing him from the inside. 

Scotty and Marcus are already there, chatting about the cricket game from last night and Dan joins them for a while, making small talk. They debate if they should go to the Thundamentals concert in a few months and Dan nods because he can’t just say no. 

It’s his favourite band but he’s so tired. Tired of life and Marcus promises to get them some tickets, leaving. Dan nods along, smiling broadly before heading towards his desk as well, sighing deeply when he switches on his computer and sees the number of emails which are already in his inbox. 

He works for a bit, forcing himself to stay focused and he sighs again when his coffee is empty, throwing the cup away and making his way to the kitchen to get a new one. He hums along to a song while waiting, chatting with Lisa from PR, patiently listening to her talking about her two-year-old son, nodding along and giving her another smile before going back to his seat. 

Time passes slowly and after a very uneventful lunch, he catches himself searching for flights. 

London, New York, nowhere specifically. Just looking at the possibility. Knowing that he technically _could_ and that all it would take him is to click a few buttons- 

Dan shakes his head at himself, closing the tab and focusing back on his emails. Not today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will be the day he’ll turn his life around.

He heads into a Woolworths on his way home, still remembering he needs some groceries and he runs a hand through his dark curls, strolling through the aisles. He’s always a bit lost when it comes to grocery shopping, never finding what he’s looking for and he adds some brown bread to his cart. 

It’s not like he could just drop everything and go to London or New York anyway. He has a job he has to show up to, responsibilities. A meeting tomorrow afternoon with his boss and a few others. 

Dan closes his eyes when he recognises the song that’s playing over the speakers, a lump forming in his throat. 

_Break down,_

_Pull yourself out of this state dear_

_Acknowledge he was a fake dear_

He should stop with that. It’s not going to happen anyway and he heads towards the milk, pushing his plans back. Another day. Maybe even tomorrow. 

He reaches for the semi-skimmed milk, carefully placing it next to the bread and the juice.

“Tomorrow”, he whispers to himself while he buys the same groceries as always, the word tasting like a bitter promise on his tongue.

‘Tomorrow.’

**iii.**

He has tried changing his routine. Got up earlier, went running on the beach. Made new friends, went to concerts and hiking and on road trips along the coast. 

Changed his eating habits, forcing himself to cook every day while eating dinner alone. Threw dinner parties to fight the loneliness. 

Tried some ‘meaningful projects’, helped his Dad build a garden shed. 

Visited zoos and every attraction Perth has to offer. 

Switched to his current work. 

It had never worked for long. 

He feels restless and stuck at the same time, time ticking by every day, reminding him that he’s wasting his life and Dan sighs when he walks home from work, hands in his pocket, taking the route by the ocean. 

People pass him, excited backpackers, people in their twenties doing a year abroad before going back to their home countries, studying or doing god knows what. 

Dan partly envies them - they still have so many adventures ahead of them. So much freedom before they’ll be going back home, not knowing how their future looks like but also not caring. 

But at the same time he can only imagine how bad it must be to come back from that freedom, being stuck in a job you hate, to always think back of that one year. Their best year of their life they will never get back and he runs a hand through his hair, hating himself for his thoughts.

It’s not fair towards those kids and he sounds like a bitter old man - he’s only 31, for Christ’s sake. 

He takes a deep breath, the salty ocean air filling his lungs and he smiles, debating if he should call Scotty or one of the lads to go for a drink later or if he should start a new Netflix show. 

His flat is clean for once and he plans on using his free evening accordingly. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket, about to text Scotty when something hard and solid crashes into him and makes him lose his balance. 

Dan has the presence of mind to realise he’s close to the ocean and he manages to throw his phone on the grass before he’s already falling into the water. 

He swallows a good chunk of saltwater, coughing when he resurfaces and he blinks, genuinely shocked. What the actual-

“Mate, I’m so so sorry!”, a voice calls out and Dan wants to yell at whoever pushed him into the dirty water of the harbour but when he lifts his head, he looks into a pair of ocean blue eyes and for a second he forgets how to breathe. 

He swallows, the blue eyes belong to a young man with dark blonde hair, hidden by a cap and he blinks, swimming to keep himself afloat. What-

“Here!” The man offers him his hand and Dan swims to the edge, taking it. He gets pulled up effortlessly, Dan genuinely surprised at the man’s strength and he swallows again when he sees his arm muscles. 

Okay then.

That still doesn’t explain though why he got pushed into the water and he narrows his eyes at the guy. “Did you just push me into the ocean, mate?!” 

“I-“ The guy blushes, a deep shade of red creeping up his cheeks and he pulls his bottom lip in, fiddling with the small leather bracelets on his wrist. He has really nice lips. Dan tries not to stare, reminding himself that he should be mad at that guy. 

“There was a bike coming towards you and I just wanted to push you out of the way but stumbled and you lost your balance and, eh- I’m sorry?” The man gives him a sheepish look, hesitating for another second before extending his hand. “I’m Max.” 

Dan stares at him, actually speechless (and mind him, that doesn’t happen too often) before a small smile works his way on his face - he can’t help it. Max is cute and while he’s still soaking wet and people are staring at him, he catches himself not caring at all. 

“Daniel”, he answers, shaking Max’ hand and Max smiles before picking up his phone from the grass and handing it to him. “I’m really sorry.” 

He doesn’t have an Australian accent, Dan realises and that only sparks his curiosity more and he clears his throat, running a hand through his wet hair. 

His shirt is sticking to his body and while he starts feeling a bit disgusting - and people are definitely staring at him - he can’t bring himself to be mad. It was an accident, Max is clearly sorry and if he believes him it was either a bath in the harbour or get run over by a bike - and Dan knows how insane people drive on their bikes in Perth. 

“You- okay look don’t take this the wrong way but do you maybe wanna come back to my flat and get some fresh clothes?” Max gives him a tentative smile and Dan holds back a comment that he could easily go back to his own flat and get changed there. 

It’s not that far from here. 

But that would also include sitting alone on his sofa or bed after and staring at his laptop, trying to come up with a movie or show to watch. And he can’t take the silence anymore, can’t take the loneliness anymore. 

Max feel like a breeze of fresh air and he nods - to be completely honest he wants nothing more than going home with Max. 

“I have to warn you though, it’s just an Airbnb.” Max grins sheepishly while they start walking and Dan raises an eyebrow, giving him an interested look. So he was right, Max isn’t from here. 

He tries to hide his disappointment and clears his throat, his wet shoes squeaking at every step. 

“So you’re a tourist?”, he asks and Max shrugs, avoiding his eyes. “Kinda? I’m from the Netherlands and Australia is my first stop on my trip around the world.” 

He blushes, clearly knowing how he sounds but Dan just nods, his heart beating a bit faster and it’s not because Max is Dutch or from Europe or travelling. 

He’s ... something about him is different. 

Dan doesn’t even know why Max fascinates him so much - he has met many people like him who tried finding their happiness in Australia. ‘To find themselves’, like that girl he met in a club a few weeks ago told him. 

But he has the feeling Max is different. 

Dan doesn’t know what exactly it is about him that draws him in. But there’s freedom in Max’ eyes, a freedom Dan has never seen before and he’s desperate to taste it.

**iv.**

Max’ Airbnb is a small, cosy flat in downtown Perth, not too far away from the beach and he hands Daniel a few towels and fresh clothes before vaguely gesticulating towards a white door. 

“There’s the bathroom, feel free to take a shower if you want to.” He’s blushing again and Dan gives him a reassuring smile, muttering a “Thanks” before disappearing in the bathroom. 

He does end up taking a shower just to not smell like fish and saltwater and he hates himself for how comfortable he feels in Max’ hoodie and his sweatpants. They have roughly the same size, Max maybe having a bit broader shoulders but Dan definitely doesn’t complain and he slips some socks over his feet before heading back into the small hallway. 

Through a half-closed door on the left, he sees the bedroom but he doubts Max is there and when gets back into the kitchen-living room area he sees that the doors to the balcony are open and he joins Max outside. 

Max is curled up on a very comfortable-looking loveseat and Dan hesitates for a moment before he joins him, careful to keep his distance - he doesn’t want to creep Max out. 

With everyone else, Dan probably would’ve already made some sarcastic comment or a joke or tried to flirt with them. Not with Max though. Max is different. 

You can see the ocean from here, he hears the waves crashing against the shore and it calms him a bit. It’s a nice, warm evening and breathing in the scent of Max’ clothes does the rest to make him feel comfortable.

“So you’re a traveller?”, Dan asks and Max nods while handing him the water bottle from the table while leaning back, hugging his knees. “Yeah, I guess you could call it that.” 

He gives him a small smile and Dan takes a sip, taking a moment to weigh his next words. 

“So like ... what comes after Australia?” 

“Hawaii.”

“And then?”

“I don’t know.” Max shrugs, still hugging his knees and for a second he looks even younger - Dan has the sudden urge to hug him. He looks just as lost as Dan feels in life and Max sighs.

“I heard Hawaii is pretty in October but I don’t know what comes after. I mean I know countries I wanna see but apart from that? Guess I’m gonna go over to South America, the US, Canada and all of that. Los Angeles is close.” 

“And when you go back home?” Dan really shouldn’t care about that it’s none of his business but Max’ smile turns bitter. “I’m not going back home.” 

Dan nearly chokes on his water and he stares at Max, speechless once again. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing and he clears his throat. “Mate you’re- how old are you?”

“23.” Max shrugs, not looking bothered and a small smile spreads over his face. “I just- look, I wasn’t happy with my life. And my dad is kind of a dick and I hated my degree so much so I started saving money and just ... left. My mom and sister know and support me but that’s it.” 

Dan is still staring at him and he can’t help but have an immense amount of respect for Max. He did exactly what Dan is dreaming of doing for years now and his throat feels oddly tight all of a sudden. 

“That’s ... cool”, he manages to say and Max gives him a worried look. “Are you okay?” 

“I guess.” Dan stares at the sunset in front of them, the sun painting Max’ face in a golden light, softening it.

He’s so pretty. 

“It’s just that you’re doing what I want to do for years and I- I don’t envy you - maybe a little - but I guess I just never met a person who said ‘fuck responsibilities’ and just _did it_. Not in real life at least.” 

Dan stares at the ocean and he’s surprised when Max pulls him closer, suddenly looking insecure. 

“I was terrified of it”, he admits quietly, “until very recently.”

“What changed?” 

“I pushed a very handsome stranger into the ocean.” 

Dan blinks while Max stares at him, his blue eyes have flecks of green in them Dan notices and his heart beats faster. What is he doing, what- Max is not a man for a One Night Stand, he’s _special_ \- 

Fuck this shit. 

Dan leans forward, pressing his lips against Max’, closing his eyes. It’s a soft kiss, gentle, Max’ lips are warm and Dan can feel his stomach fluttering, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He tentatively licks against Max’ lips, Max willingly opening them and Dan explores his mouth, his hand cupping Max’ face and carefully pulling him closer. 

It’s soft, it’s gentle, it’s _perfect_ and when they pull apart again Max’ lips are slightly swollen and he’s smiling. 

And that smile makes Dan’s heart beat even faster. 

“I’m sorry-“, Max starts but Dan shakes his head, pulling him against his chest and after taking the cap off he runs his fingers through Max’ hair, taking a deep breath. 

As much as would love to sleep with Max he can’t. He already likes him too much, catches himself catching feelings for him and he will only make it worse if they have sex. 

“So you’re not happy in Australia?”, Max asks quietly after a while and Dan nods slowly. “Yeah. I don’t know what it is mate ... like I got a job. I have good mates, a healthy social life and a good relationship with my parents. I should be fine and I still feel like I’m wasting my life.”

Max stays quiet, letting him talk, the sun is down and Dan is glad about the settling darkness. It’s easier talking in the dark and Max is a comforting weight against his chest. 

“I’m 31 and I catch myself thinking every day that this can’t be all, you know?” He sighs, staring at the ocean in front of them. “When I was a kid I wanted to be a Formula One driver. After realising that I’m not talented enough I dreamed about seeing the world. Saving it.” 

He clears his throat, blushing a little. 

“I wanted to travel to Africa, save the rhinos and other endangered species. I wanted to become a pilot to see the world or have a job where I travel a lot.” 

“What happened?”

“Life.” Dan shrugs, his hand still running through Max’ head. “Becoming a pilot takes a lot of time and it’s expensive and I was desperate to move out, have some freedom and independence. In the end I settled for Marketing Management in the hope to get a stable job.” 

“I take from your words that you’re not liking your job.” Dan doesn’t see Max’ face but he knows he’s smiling and he nods. “Yeah nah, not really. I mean, Michael, Marcus and Scotty are great and it pays the bills but that’s it I guess?” 

He takes another sip from his water bottle, suddenly wishing he had some alcohol. 

“And here I am, every day the same, always buying the same groceries, going to the same bar, visiting my parents on the weekends and live. Running out of time.” He sounds bitter and he hates himself for it. 

He has a good life, a decent one - he shouldn’t complain. 

“Didn’t expect such deep shit from you to be honest.” Max’ words make him laugh and Dan raises his eyebrows, stretching his legs a little. “Why?”

“Don’t know, mate, you’ve seemed so happy like even after I pushed you into the ocean. Which I’m still very sorry about.” Max laughs as well and Dan smiles, playing with a few strands of Max’ hair. 

“I mean I am a happy person. And easy-going. But since a few years I just feel ... lost. And I normally don’t talk with my mates about that, they wouldn’t understand.” 

A few of them are already married or have kids and it feels strange. Really strange. And like he hasn’t accomplished anything meaningful in life so far. 

He stares at the ocean and Max shifts a little, giving him a soft smile. “So I’m special?”

Oh he has no idea. 

“Guess so, yeah.” Dan grins but it’s a bit forced but when Max smiles at him, his eyes shining- fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

“Have you ever been anywhere else than Australia?” 

Max seems surprised when Dan shakes his head and he sighs. 

“Mate- we are so far away from everything, my own country is already so fucking big. I’ve been to Sydney and Melbourne, visited Adelaide on a school trip once and apart from that? Road trips along the coast and the farms of my friends in the outback.”

“And you’ve never been somewhere else?”

“Flights are expensive and I never had time.” Dan shrugs helplessly, running a hand through his dark curls. “I always had another uni assignment that needed to be done or another research project that needed attention and then I started working and going to another country for just a few days? Not worth it, mate. And I don’t want to wait the whole year for one or two weeks of holidays before going back to misery and start saving for the next trip. I don’t just want to live for those two weeks, ya know?” 

Max stares at him, clearly surprised before he hesitantly moves even closer, cuddling against him. 

“I’m trying to understand how you can get tired of Australia”, he mumbles, “but I guess that’s my European perspective. For us, Australia is this sunny country at the other end of the world full of dangerous snakes and spiders and chill people and possibilities where you can find yourself.”

Dan wants to say something but Max keeps talking, taking his hand. 

“But I guess I say that because it’s not my home country. Like I love the Netherlands but I grew tired of it - grew tired of seeing the same things over and over again, of hearing Dutch every single day. I felt trapped. I figure it’s the same with you.” 

He smiles softly and Dan’s throat tightens a little - Max’ words hit deep. And he’s absolutely right. 

“I would love to see the Netherlands one day”, Dan murmurs, putting his arm around Max’ shoulder and smiling when he immediately cuddles more into his side. He didn’t take him for the cuddly type. “I only know the stereotypes and I want to be proved wrong.” 

Max chuckles quietly, absentmindedly staring at the water bottle on the table in front of them and Dan’s hand unconsciously trails over Max’ arm. He feels calmer, more content than he has in years and he’s afraid to interpret too much into it. 

Max will be gone in a few days anyway and he’ll never see him again. 

“Come with me”, Max suddenly whispers and Dan stares at him. “To Hawaii?”

“To everywhere you want.” Max takes his hand and Dan’s throat tightens, completely overwhelmed with the situation. “Isn’t that a bit ... insane? I mean I know you for a day-“ 

“People do insane things all the time”, Max interrupts him, “like getting married after a day. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn’t and I’m not saying we should get married right now but-“

He stops himself, blushing and Dan can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face. 

If he’s being honest, marrying Max doesn’t sound too bad but they’re not there yet. He knows him for a day, for Christ’s sake. They haven't even talked about their relationship or whatever that kiss means yet.

Baby steps. 

“Do you believe in fate?”, he asks, feeling ridiculous but Max just shrugs. “I believe that the universe has a plan for everything.” 

That sounds ... surprisingly easy and Dan nods slowly. “Okay.” 

“So that’s a Yes?” Max turns around and Dan hesitates. This might be his only chance and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Fuck it. Fuck ‘tomorrow’.

Tomorrow is today. 

“Yes.”

**v.**

He’s absolutely insane. And to be honest, he also couldn’t care less. Max and he have spent the rest of the night talking, setting some boundaries and limits for them travelling together, making lists of places they wanted to see. 

Dan has already drafted an email to his boss, debating how quickly he can move out of his flat and when he went home that morning he has felt lighter than in years. 

He went to bed, sleeping for nine hours and when he wakes up in the late afternoon, he needs a moment to remind himself that all of this is real. That Max is real, that Max and he are really going to Hawaii at the end of next week. 

It still feels like a dream to be honest but when he checks his phone there’s the booking confirmation from Qantas Airways and his heart starts beating faster. 

He’s not sure if he should panic or be excited - probably a healthy amount of both. He’s about to give up his whole life for a man he met _once_ , travel to fucking Hawaii- 

His phone vibrates and he smiles involuntarily when he sees that it’s Max.

Maxy💛   
  
**17 October** 17:07   
are you up for dinner later? except you changed your mind ofc   
  


He quickly texts a ‘👍🏼’ back, agreeing to the restaurant Max suggested and he takes a deep breath. It’s going to be fine.

He takes a long shower, sends the email to his boss before he can think about it any longer and when he leaves his flat, the light feeling in his chest is back and he somehow can’t stop smiling. 

He’s a bit worried that he just imagined last night - that Max actually isn’t that great. That he just projected all his dreams on that boy and made a really stupid decision. 

But he didn’t drink any alcohol that could’ve influenced his perception and when he sees Max again, hugs him - all his worries have been for nothing. He’s just as lovely as Dan remembers him, his smile making his stomach flutter and they go for dinner in a small cosy restaurant close to the ocean. 

They talk more about their plans, their bad habits to avoid bad surprises (“I sing in the shower.” “I think I can deal with that, Daniel.”) and Dan decides to work from abroad, to do freelancing work in marketing management - all he needs for that is a laptop and a stable internet connection and Max assures him that they’ll always have that (“As if I could survive without WiFi mate, I’m a Millennial.”)

And when his worries do come back he decides to just tell Max about them. With what they’re about to do they need to be completely honest and open with each other and while he’s terrified to offend Max - he needs to talk about it. 

To his surprise though Max just shrugs, a small smile playing around his face. 

“If you really come to that conclusion during our trip you can always go back, you know? Your parents are here, your friends are here and while they might not understand why you left they’ll be there for you when you come back.” 

Dan stares at him but he learned pretty quickly that Max is a very direct and pragmatic person and his words calm him. 

Max is right - it’s a huge decision but nothing that isn’t irreversible. Life always goes on in some way and he can’t stop the smile that’s spreading over his face, not able to look away from Max who keeps talking about stuff he wants to do Hawaii. 

It feels right. 

He gives up his flat the next day, storing most of his furniture at his parents while selling the rest and he’s surprised how calm they are about his decision. He took Max with him to meet them, at least wanting to give them a chance to take a closer look at the boy who’ll be stuck with their son for the foreseeable future and it goes so well that Dan is sure they’re just messing with him. 

That the second Max leaves the room for a moment they’ll start shouting at him. 

But while Grace was definitely surprised and Joe raised an eyebrow, they accepted it. 

“You’re an adult, Daniel”, his Mum says after lunch, hugging him tightly before kissing his cheeks. “And if that’s what you want then we won’t be in your way.” 

“Just don’t forget us”, Joe jokes but his voice breaks a little at the end and Dan pulls him into their hug, his throat tightening. He’s going to miss them but at the same time, he knows it’s the right decision. 

Knows it when he looks over at Max and sees him smiling at him and when Max does leave the room for a short bathroom break, Grace sits down next to Daniel and pulls him into another tight hug. 

“I’m glad you’re not going alone”, she whispers and Dan stares at her, definitely surprised. “So you approve of him?? Don’t think it’s too early-“ 

“Baby, you look at him as if he hung up all the stars in the sky”, she interrupts him gently, “while he looks at you as if you’re the sun. I’m not stupid, dear.” 

Dan bites his lips, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 

“I love you, Mum”, he whispers and Grace gives him a soft smile, tears in her eyes. “I love you too, darling. Don’t forget that and send pictures.” 

And then he’s in the plane, falling on his seat and it starts to really sink in. He’s actually doing this and Dan is so happy he’s sure he’s going to start crying every second. 

They’ll fly to Sidney, change planes before they’re on their way to Honolulu and he takes a deep breath, storing his backpack under the seat in front of him. 

He puts his earphones in, switching on his music while leaning back, taking a quick look out of the window. They’re still standing, passengers filling the plane and he smiles when he hears the lyrics come up. 

_From there on you might just grow_

_Throw it all away_

He looks over to Max who gives him a soft smile and Dan can’t help himself but smile back, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly. 

Maybe this is insane. Maybe it’s insane to travel with a guy he only knows for a week, a man he doesn’t even know everything about yet. 

But Dan has always loved quickly and deeply, with all he has, and this feels _right_. 

Max is his future. 

Max is early autumn mornings in Canada, the smell of rain. 

Max is the sunrise at the beach in Hawaii, and the cosiness on rainy days. 

Max is the burning heat in South Africa, the early mornings on a waterhole while watching some zebras drink, the nights in a rooftop tent while watching the hundreds of thousands of stars above them.

Max is a small cottage in the UK, surrounded by wildflowers and a vegetable garden in the back and he’s the busy streets of London. 

Max is a football game in the US with the smell of BBQ in the air and the crowd cheering and yelling, he’s a sunset at the beach in Los Angeles. 

Max is the expensive shops in Milan and the pizza in Napoli, the refreshing feeling of a pool on a hot summer’s day in Tuscany and the beauty of the south of Italy.

Max is spring in Tokyo, the cherry blossom season, new and different food, a new language. 

Max is mulled wine at Christmas markets somewhere in Europe, the smell of waffles and gingerbread in the air. 

Max is walking the streets in San Francisco and getting lost in Bangkok before exploring Malaysia. 

Max is the world, his world. 

Max is home.

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned is 'Brother - triple j Like A Version' by Thundamentals x
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
